A Short Love story
by Cazark
Summary: This was a story that I sent to my ex and though shit it's collecting micro dust on my computer might as well upload it. This is a short love story between Taichi Kamiya and Koushiro Izumi, it contains adult themes of YAOI (boy X boy) Don't Like it don't read it. Update 10-02-14 I decided to rewrite it I felt like it apparently I'll upload it with the original as well.
1. Revamped

This was a story that I sent to my ex and though shit its collecting micro dust on my computer might as well upload it.

**Introduction**

This is a short love story between Taichi Yagami and Koushiro Izumi, it contains adult themes of YAOI (boy X boy) Don't Like it don't read it.

Both chapters are nothing but smut they are exactly the same story except one is modified a bit so people know what the hell is going on I'll admit in the original It was so fast paced that I text it to the point that I could get my ex off so I could get to bed and fucken fall asleep lolz.

**Update 10-02-14** I decided to rewrite it I felt like it apparently I'll upload it with the second chapter being the Original so I can remember How badly I first started off sexting also for a fact I was writing this at 10 o'clock at night knowing I had little to no brain cells that night.

**Paring**

Taichi "Tai" Yagami X Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

* * *

Koushiro finishes his shower as he walks out the bathroom slowly drying himself, as he steps in his room he turns on the light and smiles as he see Taichi awake. Izzy slowly walks slowly up Tai to give hold him in a deep passionate kiss he pulls away and whispers in Tai's ears "I love you" as Tai says back "I love you too".

Izzy drops the towel as he slowly gets into bed with Tai. Koushiro holds onto Tai as he rests his head on Tai's Chest relaxing and listening to his heartbeat. Izzy lifts his head to look at Tai as Tai leans in to kiss Izzy.

They continue to kiss each other as Tai slowly moves Izzy underneath him, he continues to move down as he kisses Izzy's neck. Izzy moans lightly, Tai starts to lick Izzy slowly travelling down his body making a trail all the way down to Izzy's member.

Tai licks up Izzy's Length softly making Izzy shiver. Tai continues to lick and suck on Izzy as Tai slowly insert his finger inside carefully. Tai continues to take in more of Izzy's shaft inside his mouth, Koushiro starts to leak more onto Tai's tongue.

Tai licks him one more time down there before he brings himself up for a deep and longer passionate kiss.

Izzy rolls Tai over as he licks him all the way down. Izzy stops to give a kiss on the tip before he lowers his mouth on Tai as he licks it all around. Tai shakes in total pleasure as Izzy stops lifting his head up to smile happily at Tai, Tai returns the smile.

Izzy continues to take in Tai for a bit more he lifts up and crawling slowly on top of Tai. He kisses Tai as he slowly lowers himself on Tai. They both moan in ecstasy as Tai enters Izzy slowly. They start to move their bodies slowly in each other's rhythm as they share a long passionate kiss.

The long endless love making continues as Tai starts to slowly hit that special spot making Izzy shiver. Tai continues to leak even more every time he pushes in deeper. Tai tries to hold back his impending orgasm.

Izzy whisper in Tai's ear "I know your close I can feel you getting closer" Izzy shivers as he continues to speak "I am close too." Tai whispers in Izzy ear "I love you so fucken much. I want you to be my everything and to have a family together with you forever."

Smiling Tai picks up the pace hitting Izzy spot more frequently causing Izzy to shiver and moan, more and more. Izzy screams in pleasure as they both come at the same time causing each other to receive more pleasure as they come in unison.

After a long time being high in pleasure they finally finish. They kiss each other deeply as Tai pulls out of Izzy. Tai kisses Izzy on the forehead and then on the lips, Tai whispers to Izzy's "I will love you forever and ever no matter what time of the day or mood you are in, cause no matter what! You will always be my one and only."

Izzy whispers back in Tai's ear "I want the same with you too" as Izzy rest his head on Tai chest to listen to the beat of his lover's heart beat as he drifts into a deep sleep smiling because his with the one he truly loves.

The end

* * *

Don't know why I felt like rewriting it but I did it. If you like the original of this story I'll put it as chapter two.


	2. Original

As Koushiro finishes his shower he slowly dries himself as he walks into his room. As he steps in his room he turns on the light and smiles as he see Taichi awake slowly Izzy walks slowly up Tai to give hold him in a deep passionate kiss he pulls away and whispers in Tai's ears "I love you" as Tai says back "I love you too".

They continue to kiss each other as Tai slowly removes the towel and it drops to the floor he proceeds' to lifts Izzy as though he was as light as a feather. Tai continues to kiss Izzy as he places Koushiro slowly on the bed. He kisses Izzy's neck slowly as he moans lightly. Tai starts to lick Izzy slowly travelling down and licks Izzy's Length softly making Izzy shiver he continues to lick Izzy as Tai slowly insert his finger inside carefully, taking in more of Izzy's shaft inside Tai's mouth causing Koushiro to leak more onto his tongue. Tai continues to lick him one more time down there before Tai brings himself up for a deep and longer passionate kiss.

Izzy rolls Tai over as he licks him all the way done as he stops to give a kiss on the tip before Izzy lowers his mouth licking it all around. Tai shakes in total pleasure as Izzy lift up to smile happily at Tai as he returns the smile. Izzy continues to take in Tai for a bit more he lifts up and crawls slowly on top of Tai he kisses Tai as he slowly lowers himself on Tai. They both moan in ecstasy as they start to move their bodies slowly in each others rhythm sharing a beautiful long passionate kiss.

As the long endless love making continues Tai starts to slowly hit that special spot making Izzy shiver. Tai continues to leak more ever time he pushes in deeper Tai tries to hold back his impending orgasm. Izzy whisper in Tai's ear "I know your close I can feel you getting closer, I am too." Tai whispers in Izzy ear "I love you so fucken much. I want you to be my husband and to have a family together with you forever." Smiling Tai picks up the pace hitting Izzy spot more frequently causing him to shiver more and more.

Izzy screams in pleasure as they both come at the same time causing each other to receive more pleasure as they come. After a long time they finally finish as they kiss each other deeply Tai pulls out of Izzy and kisses him on the lips and then on the forehead and whisper to Izzy's "I will love you forever and ever no matter what time of the day or mood you are in, cause no matter what you will always be my one." Izzy whispers back in Tai's ear "I do to" as he rest his head on Tai chest to listen to the beat of his heart as he drifts into a deep sleep smiling because he's with the one he truly loves.

The end


End file.
